Edward Castres Gwynne (1811-1888)
|long_name=Edward Castres Gwynne |birth_year=1811 |birth_month=02 |birth_day=13 |birth_locality=Lewes, Sussex |birth_county=Sussex |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1888 |death_month=06 |death_day=10 |death_address=Glynde-place |death_locality=Payneham, South Australia |death_nation-subdiv1=South Australia |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1845 |wedding1_month=07 |wedding1_day=24 |wedding1_locality=Adelaide, South Australia |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=South Australia |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography He arrived in South Australia on on the Lord Goderich. Obituary DEATH OF THE HON. EDWARD CASTRES GWYNNE. We regret to have to announce the death of the Hon. Edward Castres Gwynne, for many years a judge of the Supreme Court of this colony, which took place at his residence, Glynde-place, Payneham, on Sunday. The deceased gentleman, who was 77 years of age, had been in failing health for some time past, and his death waa not unexpected by his friends. On Saturday evening the members of his family were summoned to Payneham, and on Sunday Mr. Gwynne quietly passed away. The ex-judge came of a soldier race, and was a cousin of the late General Gordon, the hero of Khartoum. He was born at Lewes, in Sussex, in 1811, and was there educated at St. Ann's Grammar School, and also at the establishment of the Rev. George Evans, M.A., near Sheffield. He followed the profession of the law, and arrived in South Australia in 1838, so that he could lay claim to being one of our oldest colonists ; ... . In the agitation for the reform of the constitution which took place in the early days of the colony the late Mr. Gwynne took a prominent part. His connection with political life was not a long one, though during its term he manifested an intimate knowledge of the requirements of the then young colony. He was nominated by the Crown as one of the members of the nominee Upper House, and so general was the satisfaction then given by him while holding that position that when the time came for an alteration of the constitution to be carried out he was elected to the Legislative Council without having issued an address. He only held office for a short period, being Attorney-General in the Ministry of the Hon. John Baker, which lasted from August 21, 1857, to September 1 of the same year. ... On February 26, 1859, Mr. Gwynne, at the express request of the Hanson Ministry, accepted the position of third judge of the Supreme Court at a salary of £1,300 a year. ... On August 8, 1867, Mr. Gwynne was appointed second judge and Primary Judge in Equity at a salary of £1,700 per annum. ... From December 7, 1872, to June 9, 1873, he was acting Chief Justice of the colony, and he thrice acted as Commissioner of Insolvency. ... Since 1880 Mr, Gwynne has lived in comparative retirement at Payneham. He was a most accomplished horseman, and even the advance of years did not prevent him until lately from taking equestrian exercise. Mrs. Gwynne survives her husband, who also leaves four sons and four daughters:—Messrs. E. C. Gwynne, a partner in the well-known legal firm of Knox & Gwynne ; Rowland Gwynne, who holds a position in the Patent Office ; Richard Gwynne, who is in the employ of Messrs. Elder, Smith & Co.; and William Gwynne. There are two married daughters—Mrs. Knox and Mrs. Bethell, and two daughters are unmarried. The funeral took place on Monday. ... :: (abridged) __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to South Australia Category:Resided in South Australia Category:Judges of the Supreme Court of South Australia Category:English judges Category:Australian people of English descent Category:Members of the South Australian Legislative Council